Scared of Blood?
by Maddyson Ruby
Summary: Slight AU. Set in Breaking Dawn. She's been running all her life, what happens when she finally is forced to make a stop in Forks? Hiding from her father had always been her goal in life, right next to survive. "You're scared of blood?" he asked with a grin. Seth/OC. Imprint Story.
1. Chapter 1: Adanne

**Scared of Blood? by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Seth/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: I'm back with this story. Let me know your first impressions of it. To let you know this is the main character's POV but I didn't want to give their name away yet. So as of the next chapter their POV will always be labelled as such.**

**Chapter 1**

Running. The ultimate freedom. At least to me. The feel of the wind in your hair and the sun on your back... Nothing can compare. That feeling was what dreams were made of. The simplistic ease of running, no thoughts, no feelings - total peace.

The freedom is what drove me to this life. That tantalizing lure of doing what you want, when you want. That was why I chose to be a nomad. Well that, and I have no family members.

I rebelled against my father. If you could even call him that. He was cold and calculating; a child's nightmare in the flesh. He was a true monster, preying on unsuspecting women, impregnating them and then vanishing without a trace. He leaves them to die once he knows they are with child. They are merely vessels to him. He has no emotional attatchment to them because in his mind, he was a god, more than humans could ever hope to be.

I'm of no use to my father. Another daughter, another failure. My older brother Nahuel is what my father wants. A son. One as sick and twisted in the mind as Joham himself. Thankfully, Nahuel was raised by Pire to love his mother for her sacrifice. Otherwise there would be other hybrids running around like us.

My mother was a brave woman. Not only did she bed Joham but she loved him wholeheartedly as well. She was african american in descent, as stubborn as a mule I had gathered. Her name was Rafiya and from my newborn memory I can discern that she was very beautiful. Skin the colour of milk chocolate and big amber eyes framed by long dark lashes. I took after her in looks though my skin was not quite as dark in colour and had a luminescent quality that made it beautiful.

Jennifer, the sister nearest in age to me, met me once and gave me the answers I sought regarding my heritage. Joham visited me once when I was very young but I simply used my gift on him and vanished without a trace.

That was what I did to Jennifer too. She provided me with the information and I wiped her memory of our encounter. Simple as that.

My name is Adanne. Just Adanne. I had no last name, my mother died leaving me with just her whispered utterance of my name in my memory. Adanne, she called me. I looked it up in a library once when I managed to steal some good quality clothes and had bathed in a nearby river. Adanne means mother's child. Fitting for me, I'd hate for my name to mean something like father's child.

But back to the running. It meant everything to me, to be able to escape into my mind, let my senses overrun and just work on instinct. It was freeing. Running was my one comfort, that one thing that kept me sane.

I was born in Peru. What my mother was doing there I will never know, but that is where I was born. Safely hidden within it's forests. I was able to crawl around in the first few hours, this slowly evolved to toddling as my hunger spurred me on. I stole meals from hikers in the very beginning. I had no other choice, it was either that or die. Even my young mind could process tha dying was bad. One of my first feelings was of in the womb. My mother's voice promising love and safety. That feeling I still cling to, even today as a six year old.

I was still travelling north, away from my captors. I had been captured by vampires nearly two years ago. They wanted me because I was different; a freak. Their mistake was assuming that I would be easy to pick off, that was their downfall. Yes, they captured me but I was free once again within the hour.

The other vampires I encountered were hostile. None were interested in talking to me. Leaving me no choice but to paralyse them and then erase their memories. My gift was extremely helpful for getting out of tight spots unscathed. It was one of the few things I could thank Joham for, not that I would ever admit it. I had no plans at all of ever coming face to face with that heartless monster again.

I can't help but feel guilt for the death of my mother. Even though logically I know that I am not the one at fault, I can't help it. Knowing that you are the sole reason that somebody you love is no longer alive is a hard burden to bear. I constantly pain myself with guessing my mother's reaction to things I see or do. Would she be proud? Or would she hate the thief I have become? What was her favourite colour?

All the simple little things that other children take for granted I torture myself over. Mother's day, for example. I will never, ever celebrate it with my mother. Hugs are another thing. I will never hug my mother or hold a conversation with her. My single memory of her voice is a mere whispering of my name. How pitiful is that? Not knowing your own mother's voice?

I was still running north. my troubles and my life all happened in the south. South America to be exact. So, therefore, the north is the way to go to get as far away as can be. I have been running properly for around four years up north, only stopping for sleep and rest and to eat. My only life outside of the basic needs of survival, running is all I have known.

But I was running along the west coast of America now, I had checked in the last town. I stuck to forests and heavily wooded areas when I could as my clothing wasn't much and my english was questionable at best. I had only learnt what I knew through listening to others and working out their meanings that way. Even still I think I was nearly perfect but without someone who spoke the language fluently as a reference I had no idea.

Loneliness was one thing I lived with. Talking to nobody save for a few merchants or a local now and then to asks for directions didn't properly class as company for me.

I was running in an area I had heard others call Forks. Wasn't that an eating utensil? I didn't know. The forests of 'Forks' were lush and rich in colour. It was beautiful scenary ot look at. By now I was growing exhausted. I had met another vampire three days ago and had been forced to run after paralysing him and adjusting his memory. There was no time to lose in this game. My life was what I defended and they sought and despite popular belief, I wanted to live.

I had been running since that encounter and knew that I would have to stop for food and rest but I couldn't. I came accross then the scents of other vampires, many of them both old and knew interspersed with a scent that was both wild and tame, animals maybe? But they smelt to human to be animals and too animal to be human. I was dreadfully confused. As I ran further I could feel the exhaustion beginning to take over as my limbs became sluggish in their movements. One scent and one scent alone piqued my drowsy mind's interest. It was the scent of a hybrid.

Just as my fatigue began to take over and I was forced to lay down, I heard the sound of a vampire approaching. Quickly.

I struggled to do more than lift my head an inch. I saw a tall man with sandy coloured hair tied in a ponytail approach. Only he was no man, he was a vampire; his harsh red eyes a dead give away. He stoped his run as he entered the clearing I lay in.

Then my eyes rolled back into my head and darkness took me.


	2. Chapter 2: Found

**Scared of Blood? by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Seth/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: Hope people like this story. Drop me a review if you have time. I will always, always reply as my regular reviewers will know.**

**Chapter 2**

**Garrett's POV**

Hunting with the Denali's was just another new adventure for me. Something different to try and accomplish. I loved pushing myself to see what I could do. That was one of my problems with sataying in one place for more than a few weeks; it grew boring. Why stay in one place doing the same old thing? That was one thing I would never understand about the Cullens: their human charade. What was the point? Oh well... no matter.

As I ran through the forest on the Cullen land I caught a strange scent from upwind. It was bizarre. Similar to Renesmee in a way, I mused. It was a perfect balance between food and the most divine perfume. I pursued the scent and came accross a clearing in the trees. Spanning around fifthteen metres wide it was a little bit of paradise. My senses catalogued the small stream and looming trees but my primary focus was on the figure that lay on the edge of the clearing, right beside an impressive oak tree that could have been nearly my age. The figure, I soon realised was a woman. Her skin a milk chocolate colour; she was beautiful. She radiated a subtle luminosity that only a vampire or werewolf would have detected. It marked her for what she truly was. A vampire hybrid.

It seemed that Nessie wasn't as rare as had previously been thought. There was another in existence besides her in the form of this woman. She appeared to be around sixteen or seventeen with long black hair, but I knew appearances could be decieving. I, for one, did not look even a fraction of the age I really was. I assumed it would naturally be curly but as it was riddled with sticks, leaves and dirt it merely hung at odd angles, filled with knots.

Her clothing was little more than rags; the remains of a man's t-shirt, some worn out shorts and a pair of shoes held together with duck tape. Nothing much really...

I watched as she looked at me with bleary eyes. Yet under that haze lay pure fear. Then I watched her eyes roll into the back of her head and her be rendered unconscious. Perfect. Just what I wanted to do today - help out some vampire-hybrid hermit.

I picked her up carefully, doing my utmost not to jostle her too badly. Once she was safely in my arms I ran back to the big, white house of the Cullen's. It really was a very pretty house. I am man enough to admit that Esme did a bang up job on it.

Edward of course heard me coming, this meant that Bella would come to and by extension everyone that currently resided in the house.

I was swarmed by the vampires, all of them asking the same thing - what is going on? That was a question I wanted answering myself actually.

"What is happening?" Carlisle asked when he arrived on the scene. As soon as he saw me and my passed out charge his face morphed into a disapproving frown. "Garrett, you should not be bringing your meals home with you!" he admonished. I just stared at him in honest shock. THen I could help but burst out laughing.

"My food?" I asked once under control.

"Yes, why would you bring home some poor woman to eat?" he asked sadly.

"She's not food, Carlisle" I said condescendingly. "She is your granddaughter's saviour" I stated proudly.

That started up a whole chorus of confused vampires yelling their heads off. Again, my day just keeps getting better.

"Shut up!" Edward yelled uncharacteristically. His eyes were wide as he scanned thoughts and assessed the current situation. "Garrett is right"

Gee, don't sound so shocked! It's been known to happen occasionally. At my thoughts he rolled his eyes, yet another uncharacteristic occurence. What is this the twilight zone?

"She is a hybrid too" Edward stated, continuing on as though he hadn't heard me. Rude much? "She could save Renesmee" he finished still looking at the girl.

"Is all that in her thoughts?" Bella asked tilting her head to the side observing the girl keenly.

"No, I can't hear them" he admitted briniging about another round of shocked utterances.

"Bring her inside, Garrett" Carlisle ordered, gesturing to the door. "She'll get cold in your arms especially in those... clothes" he finished with distaste looking at her garments. Then the doctor wandered into the house mumbling about tests and how thrilled he would be to experiment on her. That wasn't gonna happen. No way, no hell. The only reason he hadn't tried that with Nessie is because of Bella and Edward. Oh and Jacob. Hell, if he took one step towards Nessie with any other intention then to measure her then he would be a pile of ashes on the floor before you could say "Crap!". Everybody in this house would fight for Renesmee, whether they would admit it or not, even old Stef and Vlad would.

Carlisle directed me to lay her on the medical table and then I went and stood sentry by the door.

"Is it true?" the werewolf, Jacob Black demanded storming into the room ffollwed by a pleading Seth. As soon as they were in the room they froze just looking at the girl.  
Jake leaned closer sniffing, his eyes wide; alert. He reached out touching her left wrist, confirming her tempreture. He nodded to himself, a smile now on his face. As he turned to leave he walked straight into Seth Clearwater. Seth's gaze was fixated on the unconscious woman on the bed. She wasn't pretty at the moment, covered in dirt as she was but Seth clearly thought her the most amazing thing since he grew fur.

"C'mon Seth" Jake said, dragging the younger boy from the room. As soon as the door was shut again, Carlisle donned surgeon's gloves with a loud snap. Over the next hour he tested everything from her eyes to her veins. It came to light that she was de-hydrated, malnourished and suffering from extreme exhaustion. Poor girl...

"Imagine the questions you could ask... Who are her creators... Why is she alone... Who is she... How strong is she... Can she still procreate..." Carlisle mumbled to himself. He was talking of her as if she were no more than a mere lab rat not a person capable of thoughts and feelings. I knew then that I would have to watch him carefully in case he decided to do anything... questionable. I don't know why I felt so inclined to protect the girl but I did and wasn't about to question it. The girl seemed like she had no one so therefore I would be her someone. Nothing romantic just a friendly face. Simple as that.


	3. Chapter 3: Wakey, Wakey

**Scared of Blood? by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Seth/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: Hope you are all enjoying this story! Review please, I'll always reply to you. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**By the way, thank you Stargazer1364 for the reviews, lovin' the enthusiasm!**

**Chapter 3**

**Adanne POV**

The first thing I was aware of was a splitting headache. It felt like a huge woodpecker had taken residence in my brain and was repeatedly banging and scraping to get free. It hurt so bad and my muscles ached and moaned in protest of my feeble attempts at movement. Eventually I just slumped back down in exhaustion. Who was that red eyed vampire from earlier in the clearing? A passing nomad? A local resident? I had no idea but currently I was still breathing so he must have either left me alone or just not killed me yet. As always my primary concern was of staying alive...

I tried to relax my body in the hopes of not further stressing my already screaming muscles. That was when I became aware of another presense in the nearby vacinity. I could hear their unneeded breaths and their perfect footsteps. Vampires. I could sense at least three in the room around me from my gift and senses. The house on the other hand was roving with life; of the undead and regular variety.

"Is she awake Edward?" someone in the room asked rather impatiently. There was a brief chuckle before I heard the rustle of fabric that indicated the man in question replied with a nod or shake of the head.

As they conferred in hushed tones I felt my body begin it's recooperation. Slowly as I was still malnourished and tired but it did begin. My aches and pains began to ease and vanish. I felt like I was able to breath easier.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked by my ear, rousing me from my thoughts. I was so unaware of myself, I almost answered. Almost.

"I'll wake her up" said the first voice. I didn't like the way that was said. It sounded almost ominous and foreboding. I decided then that whomever that voice belonged to, I didn't like them. They sounded almost sinister.

That was when I felt hands on my face. They were cold and harsh. My eyes flew open on instinct as I lashed out; my body arching upwards so my feet met their intended target smack in the center of their chest. I flipped off what I now saw to be a medical table using the momentum from my kick. The target was a blonde vampire with golden eyes and a condescending sneer on his face. I ran to the window taking a cursory glance round the room before jumping down two stories to the ground. I rolled to break my momentum before sprinting to the forest the bordered the house I had been in. I could hear pursuers jumping from windows and running outdoors. I heard them closing in as well as several unknown with loud footsteps and thudding hearts. I wasn't taking any chances. I leapt into a tree knowing that I stood a better chance up high than I did on the ground. That was one of the downsides to my human heritage - the slower speeds. Once I was at least thirty foot up the tree I paused on my branch to survey the scene below me. On the ground were around seven vampires of differing genders. In the trees around my perch were another dozen or so. Quite a force I realised belatedly. That was when four massive wolves came through a break in the trees. They were quickly followed by the men from the room I had been in - the blond male with the sneer, a lean copper haired male and the sandy haired male I recognised from when I passed out.

I heard a branch crack and swung my head in the offending direction. A large male with black hair and gold eyes was the one to make the false move. I snarled at him, baring my teeth in a show of hostility. Nobody would capture me. I would rather die than have that fate befall me. The blond male from the room stepped forward with his arms raised drawing my attention though I was still alert and paying attetion to the movements of those in the trees around me. I couldn't help but let out a low growl at him showing my dislike for him. I knew his type - scientist - my father was one. They only bring pain and death.

"Miss, we mean you no harm!" he called up to me, his voice layered thickly with deceit. Even as he said it I could hear those in the trees drawing nearer. "We have one like you here! We need to test you to help her!" he yelled again as though I was hard of hearing. I growled in annoyance at both his tone and his words. Test? Who did they think I was?

"Which of my sisters do you have held here?" I growled out angrily.

"Sisters?" the blond asked, his curiousity peaked.

"Which one do you have?" I growled again.

"None of them!" called another as she ran into the clearing quickly. Now her, I liked better, she didn't seem as decieving or harsh. "It's my daughter! Her name is Renesmee" The new woman called up to me. Her eyes were a startling red signifying her a newborn vampire. I knew then I would have to tread carefully with her.

"Daughter?" I asked her even as those in the trees moved closer still. I raised my head growling at the large male yet again before turning back to the woman. "Impossible" I scoffed, even though I couldn't deny I was intrigued by her words.

"No, not impossible! My husband, Renesmee's father, saved me by turning me" she called again. I couldn't help but frown at their lies. The vampire nearest me, a strawberry blond haired female, leapt at me. I slid off the branch, grasping it in my hands and whirling round it to dodge her like the trapeeze artist I had once seen whenI snuck into a circus.

The female collided with nothing but air and feel down to the forest floor below. She was quickly on her feet again ready to attack me but a hand from one of the males on the floor stopped her, it was the copper top, the one the female had called Renesmee's father. Impossible, I told myself once more. I shook my head at her attempts at deceit. Pitiful really...

"Who are you?" this time it was the scientist blond who asked.

"Why should I tell you?" I demanded.

"Uh... I saved you" the sandy haired male said sarcastically.

"I would have been fine where I was" I snarled indignantly.

"Easy, miss! I was just wonderin'" he defended.

"Adanne" I begrudgingly admitted.

"Where is that name from?" my supposed rescuer asked me.

"Africa" I answered honestly. He nodded to himself. Movement in my peripheral vision caught my attention. It was the male again. He was really starting to piss me off.

"Emmett!" the woman from earlier called to him angrily, her brilliant red eyes narrowed in anger. "Leave Adanne alone!"

"Bella! She might get away and then Renesmee could die! She is our proof that Nessie is harmless" the large male I now knew was called Emmett argued.

"Uh... Emmett? She isn't so harmless" said a dark haired, golden eyed male from the floor. "In fact, I 'd say she's rather deadly to be honest"

The male's statement was met with disbelief and derision. The wolves looked on with interest but did not attack. Interesting. One of them, the sandy coloured one, looked rather excited to be honest.

"Let's just end this madness! Adanne, come down at once!" ordered the scientist blond.

"No! You want to know what I think of your little demand?" I asked I leant over and spat on him. His disgust was palpable.

"You gross savage!" he screamed. The others in the area seemed openly shocked at his reaction. I, however, wasn't. I had expected it.

"And proud!" I called down. The surrounding area burst into chaos with many voices talking over each other. A loud bark from a russet wolf stopped all of that. I watched in awe as the wolf morphed into a man. A naked man, I realised suddenly causing me to duck my head.

"Look, will you just stay for a little bit? You can even stay out here if you want to Adanne but please..." the man trailed off sounding desperate. "If you don't stay and show that hybrids aren't dangerous then she's gonna be killed; we all are" he finished, looking at me beseechingly. I took a deep breath as I made my decision.

"I will decide whether I stay or not later, allow me to meet Renesmee, thenI shall decide, for how do I know you are not all lying?" I offered, arching my brow.

"I can accept those conditions-" the wolf-man began only to be cut off by the blond scientist yet again. I was really starting to hate him.

"We need to run tests! We don't know their capabilities! They may not be able to be turned! Who knows? She has the possibility to answer our questions and spare Renesmee harm!"

"Silence!" screamed the now human sandy wolf. "She will not be harmed or used in anyway! Nobody will so much as approach or talk to her without her consent!" he ordered leaving most people looking at him in shock, the small grey wolf most prominently.

"Seth?" the russet wolf-man asked looking a cross between wary and happy. Strange. The sandy wolf-man simply nodded in assent. The russet one sighed before facing me with a grin across his face.

"So? You in or what?" he asked tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Sure, I'll meet her" I agreed.

This is gonna be fun, I mused.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Loch Ness Monster

**Scared of Blood? by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Seth/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: Enjoy! Review please! Also vote on the poll on my profile for pairing's you'd like to read! Please...**

**Chapter 4**

**Seth POV**

My senses were in total overdrive; the amount of vampires were making it hard to quench the instinct to grab Adanne and run. But from what Eleazar said - Adanne isn't exactly defenseless. She proved that by giving us all a run for our money.

She was definitely an interesting character. Beautiful, too. Stunning skin the colour of milk chocolate but I couldn't help but notice it had a light shimmer, rather similar to Renesmee's. Her scent was one of the best things about her. It permeated the air around her, lingering long after she was gone; it was the smell of the forest, of life. Wide amber eyes balanced with a pouty cupid's bow mouth that I just knew would make her smile dazzling. Her clothes were tatters and allowed me to see much more than I really should have been allowed but, oh well.

Her posture as she walked showed she was alert; ready for any possibility, any attack on her. I vowed then to change that, make her relax and smile, thin of us as her family. After all she was my everything now.

I still remember the exact moment that happened; I probably would for the rest of my life. She had sat crouched in the tree about thirty foot up surveying everything. She watched us all, taking in our slight changes of stance to indicate our mood or current inclination. It was as she looked over at the Pack once Jacob had phased to talk that it happened. Her amber coloured eyes had been alight with wonder and curiosity; no fear in her expression at all. As soon as she looked into my dull brown eyes my world flipped on it's axis. Everything I knew to be fact was no longer so. Gravity didn't hold me to the Earth, she did - Adanne, the stunnig warrior that she was.

She had guts, too. She stood up to Carlisle Cullen even baited him to anger. She was a spitfire that ws for sure. I was proud to have her as my imprint. God knows you needed to be strong to deal with the pack.

We arrived at the Cullen house pretty quickly. Garrett almost tumbled into Adanne when she stopped and sat on the grass. Bella gave her a questioning look.

"It's more relaxing out here, I'd rather not go in your house" she explained, leaning back on her hands. Bella nodded to herself and went to fetch Renesmee. The vampires spread out around us to keep Adanne under control. That one thought set my teeth on edge. She shouldn't be controlled or coralled into anything. If she wanted to do something she should. I watched Adanne tense as the vampires stood over her, keeping her in check.

"Back off" Edward growled at the vampires keeping guard.

"But she might get away!" cried Emmett in desperation.

"She's a person, not a prisoner" Garrett spat, glaring at the vampires.

"She could hurt Nessie" Tanya argued, looking pointedly to Adanne.

"Go stand by her then if you are so worried" Adanne said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. I smiled at her cheek. I could see Edward smirking, trying tohide his laughter. That of course all changed when Bella came out with Nessie in her arms. Jake (of course) ran immediatly to Renesmee's side. For once though the little girl showed no interest in him, her gaze instead was fixed on my Adanne; who was likewise transfixed. Almost in tandem they tilted they're heads to the side in a display of childlike inquisitiveness. Nessie absent-mindedly reach back to tap Bella's face. I assume she posed a question regarding Adanne.

"Yes, that's her, Adanne is her name, she's special like you" Bella responded. Bella sat opposite Adanne with Renesmee held firmly in her lap. Jake hovered nearby as did Edward. I, on the other hand stood to the side of Adanne; watching over her. Just as I always would.

"Hello?" Adanne asked eventually.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee"

"Adanne" she replied with a soft smile; her eyes were full of wonder.

"How old are you?" Nessie asked curiously.

"Around six" she replied. Whoa. She was six years old and she looked like a teenager. Bella let out a cry of anguish upon hearing Adanne's answer; drawing her attention.

"Why are you crying?" Adanne and Nessie chorused.

"I'm sad; your lives are so short" Bella said sobbing tearlessly. I could see Jake's eyes filling with tears as well. Hell, mine were too.

"No, they aren't!" Adanne argued. "We're immortal, we age fast for the first seven years then stop aging"

"How do you know this if you are only six?" Jacob asked warily but his eyes showed he was hopeful. Adanne just looked at him as though he was stupid.

"I have older siblings" she said by way of explanation.

"Really?" Renesmee asked with wide eyes and a dimpled grin on her face.

"Yep, mostly girls and I only have one brother, Nahuel, the only one of my siblings I've met is Jennifer, the youngest besides me" she replied. "From what I gathered Nahuel and I are the odd ones out"

"How so?" I found myself asking.

"We both care for our mothers, the other's don't; they only have eyes for our father" she answered.

"Do you not care for your father?" Garrett asked. Her face hardened considerably, startling me with the intensity of her hatred.

"No" she spat. "He is no father to me! My mother is the only parent I will ever acknowledge"

"Does she not care that you are so far from home on your own?" Bella asked curiously. "I know I would be terrified if Renesmee were so far from home"

"Yes, but biologically you and Renesmee aren't related are you?"

"No, we are, I am her mother and got pregnant as a human" Bella assured her. Adanne let out a dark chuckle.

"I don't suppose she was born in a hospital?" she queried.

"No, she was delivered with the medical equipment here" Edward answered, staring at Adanne - everyone was by now; listening.

"Medical equipment" Adanne snorted. "I was born in the middle of a jungle the traditional way" she said with a gesture to herself. Shocked gasps rang around us, myself included.

"Yep, I can remember it all in rather harsh detail; I know it wasn't pretty by any stretch of the imagination, the last thing she said was my name" Her voice had changed from sarcastic to haunted as her speech continued. I could tell that her pain was not as forgotten as she tried to make it out to be.

"What did you do then? Where was your father?" Bella asked with morbid curiousity

"My father? A much more accurate word would be sperm donor" she said with a scoff. "He got her pregnant then left her to die; he knew what I would do as a infant"

"What else can you tell us of vampire hybrids?" Emmett piped in after several moment's silence.

"That depends, what do you want to know?" She asked with a wide smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Blood?

**Scared of Blood? by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Seth/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: Loved writing this chapter. Also this chapter may be considered a little heavy - let me know what you think and if the rating should be upped. Thank you to Avalongirl55 and Stargazer1364. Chapter deicated to my reviewers.**

**Please vote on my poll for other Twilight pairings you would like to see!**

**Chapter 5**

**Adanne POV**

"That depends, what do you want to know?" I asked with a grin. The vampires around me were all still very tense; on alert due to their uncertainty regarding me. The surrounding grounds of the white house were very well kept despite the hoarde of supernatural beings residing in the immediate area.

"Can you reproduce?" Bella asked right off the bat. I laughed at her bluntness before putting a lid on my laughter at her stony expression.

"Neither I, nor my siblings have reproduced yet as none of us are mated" I said in explanation. Sensing her question I continued, "But from our body's indications it should be no problem"

"Your body's indications?" Bella asked curiously.

"Uh, it still changes" I replied quickly wanting to go into no more detail than strictly necessary about my body's reproductive and menstrual cycles.

"How so?" This thime the question came from the russet skinned male standing so near to Renesmee. I never got his name.

"I can get fatter and thinner depending on my food consumption and such but also the uh... typical... human indicators" I explained.

"Okay... New question: Are you venemous?" the tall man beside me asked awkwardly.

"No, none of my sister's are either but my brother is, whether that has anything to do with gender or not I don't know" I replied with a smile.

"So, you can't change anyone but your brother could?" the scientist blond asked.

"Yep" i said with a nod looking around at all of them.

"Sorry, I just realised you don't know who any of us are" Bella exclaimed with a small, apologetic smile on her face. She then proceded to introduce everyone from Carlisle (the scientist) to Liam (the sullen irish male). I was even introduced to the 'werewolves' Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry and Leah. It was all rather interesting to know.

"Hey, Dani?" Quil asked, looking to me with an excited grin on his face. I raised my brow in a silent question; beckoning him to continue. "Eleazar said you were not 'so harmless', care to elaborate?" he asked with a boyish grin on his face that defied his more mature phisique.

"I suppose so" I conceded after a moment of thought. "Every person - human, vampire or werewolf - has nerve endings that communicate around their body" I paused, gathering my thoughts. I couldn't help but notice that everybody was listening to my words with rapt attention; their faces a mix between curiousity, awe and fear. "With the right manipulation, you can numb someone's pain, create it, render them unconscious or even wipe their memory of any one event or them all"

"Whoa" that shocked murmur was from Seth who stared at me with wide eyes that showed his true age of fifthteen.

"I can manipulate a being's nervous system, that is how I have been living so far; any hostile tha I encounter is rendered unconscious and then I erase their memory of me and move on" I finished before turning to Bella. "That is what I have been doing since my birth" I said in response to her earlier question that went unanswered.

"So, you are pretty much deadly" Emmett concluded with an impish grin towards me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you know anything about the conception of a hybrid such as yourself?" Edward asked. I knew he was thinking of the conception of Renesmee and how much of a miracle it was; in the end.

"You want to know how...?" I asked in shock, my question drifting off.

"No! No, no, no!" Edward cried out. If he could blush, he would be.

"Oh!" I gasped in understanding. "My fathe- Joham, believed himself a scientist - that's how he got turned in the first place becasue of his curiousity about vampirism - he became intrigued with the idea of hybrids, his firsts were failures due to his lack of control but gradually he perfected the self-control needed" I began, repeating the words of Jennifer. "Sometimes he still slipped up... Others the foetus inflicted injuries too great for the mother to bear. His first triumph was Serena, my oldest sibling, Joham stayed with them to monitor her mother of the same name in an effort to keep them alive long enough to be viable. Serena was born in 1810 roughly, and is the closest to Joham as she was around him for most of her life as he monitored her progress, development etcetera. Maysun was next, another daughter, they were abandoned by Joham as he already knew of the hybrid pregnancy and development, so Serena reared Maysun, next was Nahuel he was born to test the theory Joham had formed-" I was interrupted but Carlisle who eagerly demanded answers.

"What theory? What theory?" he demanded impatiently.

"Joham theorised that the more appealing a female's scent to him, the more likely conception was... Nahuel's conception was proof as it occurred within the first two weeks and Pire; his mother, smelt really appealing to Joham" I finished looking at the vampires around me and gaging their reaction to the knowledge, most looked thoughtful but Carlisle looked intrigued. That worried me. We all sat in our various contemplative states until Esme, Carlisle's wife and resident mother hen broke up our somber mood.

"That is quite enough of that talk! I'm sure the wolves, Renesmee and Adanne are all rather in need of nourishment by now - let's all head inside" she ordered making me smile at her motherly nature. The werewolves jumped at the offer of food save the female, Leah, she slunk back into the forest on her own. Nessie grinned nodding at Bella's question. Bella handed Nessie over to Edward before heading over to Zafrina to talk. I followed Nessie and Edward inside the lavish house. It certainly made me feel out of place in my worn clothes. Rosalie fussing about with what I presumed to be a microwave whilst the wolves dug into a spread that was layed out on the large dining table. I went to sit in the spare seat at the end of the table but paused when I noticed the looks of reluctance from the wolves who had noticed my movement and the looks of confusion from the vampires and Nessie; in fact, everyone was looking at me in confusion.

"What? I was just going to sit down" I said defensively. I continued my plan, sitting at the table out of the way. Rosalie pulled a metal cup from the microwave then and as soon as the odor reached me I wanted to vomit. It was vulgar and honestly made me feel nauseous. As the smell permeated the room I felt bile creep up my throat and tried to resist the urge to be sick; I was failing miserably. Renesmee began to eagerly drink nad that was the final straw.

Before I even registered that I had done it, I was out of the dining room window and vomitting in the large ceramic plant pot that bordered the house. I could only thank the heavens that it was empty. I'd feel even worse if it was full of Esme's roses or something. I could hear the worried murmurs of the people around me as I retched but one warm hand on my back to steady me was the most comforting thing. I heard a loud growl from next to me that only mildly concerned me. Even that growl only managed to comfort me, I found myself worrying for the one growling instead of my own well-being or who was being growled at. Once I finally gained control of my bodily functions I was able to clean myself off with a flannel and then survey my surroundings. Next to me, Seth was crouched protectively with his warm hand on my back, around us were several other vampires, most notably, Bella and Garrett.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked before Seth or anyone else enven had the chance to. I considered my answer before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm okay now"

"Good to hear" she replied before ushering away the onlookers leaving me slumped beside a puked in plat pot with Seth still crouched beside me.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked me softly, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, I don't like the smell" I replied; my voice was soft.

"What smell?" he asked worriedly.

"Of the blood" I said, my nose wrinkled.

"You're scared of blood?" he asked with a grin though his eyes were still radiating concern and worry.

"Not so much scared... More on the lines of disgusted, repulsed maybe" I said with a sarcastic edge to my voice.

"Why? Nessie loves it" he said confusedly.

"Yeah, she loves it" I said putting emphasis on the 'she'. At his still obvious confusion I elaborated. "Humans all have different tastes, yeah? Things they like, things the don't like? Well so do hybrids, but I'm just the only one who hates the smell and idea of blood" I explained shyly, an uncharacteristic blush colouring my cheeks. Seth smiled at me reassuringly. "It's in my body, and it's meant to stay there! The thought of drinking it is akin to cannibilism in my book" I said with a grin.

"Okay, I see your point"


	6. Chapter 6: Sethy?

**Scared of Blood? by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Seth/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: Forgot to mention last chapter that most of the stuff about Joham is from my official illustrated guide. Let me know on the rating too.**

**Please vote on my poll as I only have two voters as of yet. :( Seriously please! I need some guidance here! What pairings do you want to see? Answer my poll!**

**Thank you for my two reviewers! You guys are great! **

**In case you were wondering Dani is Adanne's nickname, you say Adanne like Aa-DAHN-ee**

**Chapter 6**

**Seth POV**

News of my imprinting spread fast and soon enough my mother was hounding (no pun intended) me about my 'mystery woman'. I hadn't told her yet for fear that she'd dissaprove but I knew that I would have to man up and go talk to her pretty soon before she drove up to the Cullen's to find out answers herself. I loved my mother but damn, was she persistant!

I only relented when the threat of castration came about. I was not willing to risk that! My house was not small by La Push standards but I suppose in regard to other houses in Washington it was. My mother was living with Leah and I when we were there but as Jake had said once, she wasn't perishing of loneliness. When I got there I was immediatly greeted by my mother.

"Seth! Oh, my baby!" she cried wrapping her arms around me as best she could. That was when I smelt the tears. I quickly extracted myself from her death grip and the nudged her into the house before she started to make some kind of scene.

"Seth, who is she?" my mother whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Her name is Adanne-" I began only to be cut off by Mom.

"Adanne? Ooh, that sounds so exotic!" she exclaimed smiling.

"Mom-"

"I bet she's pretty. She's will be so kind and loving for someone like you- but nobody will be good enough for you my Sethy!" Mom carried on oblivious to me.

"Mom!" I all but yelled at her. It worked she turned to me with an expression that, if looks could kill, I would be six feet under.

"What?" she demanded with a raised brow. Had I not been an indestructible werewolf I would have shit myself as it was I had to resist the urge to wince and back away slowly.

"Mom, she's a... vampire hybrid" I said slowly not wanting her to go into cardiac arrest.

"A... vampire?" she whispered unsurely, now looking lost.

"Yep, like Nessie, Jake's imprint" I hastened to remind her. The mention of my Alpha seemed to calm her nerves. I watched her collect herself before squaring her shoulders with a decisive nod.

"Okay, is she nice?" she asked. I just gaped. First question my mother asks: is she nice? What happened to traditional ones like, I don't know, will she drain me? Is she civilised and tame?

I swear my Mom has a screw loose...

"Well, is she?" she prodded when I failed to answer.

"Yeah, she's nice I don't know her too well but it's early days" I replied. That, for one, was a big, fat lie. I knew her very well now.

After her little puking incident I took her inside; cleaned her up and then sat down to eat once again. The other wolves were much more welcoming now that we knew Adanne wasn't going to go drink blood at the table; something about the action unsettled us all as wolves, even Jake and he regularly fed Nessie.

We ate and we laughed; Dani (Adanne) seemed to ease up when she didn't have several dozen vampires watching her every move. I knew how she felt, that shit was creepy... The wolves like Adanne too. She was quick to laugh and smile once she knew you a bit. It was nice to see her so engaged and animated. A definite difference to when I saw her passed ut on the medical table.

After that though we took it upon ourselves as a pack to teach Adanne about the television, because somehow Adanne had no knowledge of one whatsoever, not even it's name; 'magic box' is only endearing the first fifty or so times you hear it apparently. She definitely did not like medical shows, or vetinary shows for that matter; too much blood and cages.

My girl had a real issue with freedom, she needed to be in sight of an escape exit at all times. I, personally think that stemmed from her short capture by Joham and also her lifelong freedom. When you've been free to do what you want, when you want for your whole life being in a house is a little stifling.

But over the short time she had been with us, a week exactly, we had gotten to know one another. Just the other day I told her the big imprinting secret. That was fun, note sarcasm. I was so nervous that even Nessie could tell and she's pretty oblivious to all but Jake and her Mom.

"Adanne, can I talk to you?" I had stuttered out; my voice even breaking in my nervousness.

"Sure" she said eyeing me carefully. As soon as we were out of the house she eyed me critically. "Are you okay?" she asked. Despite the others' thoughts on her, Adanne was very observant and aware of her surroundings; constantly analysing our body language to assess the meanings behind our words.

"I'm fine, I've just got to tell you something" I admitted. She frowned before nodding and following me into the edge of the forest; out of hearing range.

I then proceeded to give her the imprinting explanation, you know - bonded for life, soul mates, all that jazz. For a moment she just stared at me as though I was crazy before she gave a shrug and launched herself at me in a binding kiss. It was awesome, all fireworks and sparks. When she finally detatched her face from my all to willing one, she gave me a grin. A barely noticeable blush colouring her cheeks as she smiled at me.

"I'd like there to be an us, Seth" she admitted sheepishly.

"I'd like that, too" I agreed smiling at her goofily. A thought occurred to me then, "Does that mean you're staying then?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"You bet I am" she said before kissing my cheek sweetly. "Who else is gonna teach me to drive?"

That comment scared me; we'd set her up with a simple racing game, complete with fake steering wheel and all. If the car had been real, it would have been totalled and Adanne would be dead.

"Let's take a rain check on that" I bargained.

"What is a 'rain check'?" she asked adorably, her nose all scrunched up. "This is Forks, it always rains"

That was when I went into an explanation of what I had actually meant.

"So, when can I meet her?" my mother asked. That threw me for a loop. What was she on about? Oh.

"Umm... At the christmas meal at Charlie Swan's house" I finally decided. That's only two days away. She'll be satisfied with that.

"No"

"No what?" I asked confused.

"Not good enough, invite her over here" Mom demanded, crossing her arms over her chest ready to assume her 'intimidating mother' pose.

"Fine" I conceded. That was how I wound up giving Adanne a wolfback ride from the Cullen house to my own. She absolutely loved it. Hey, anything that made my girl happy was good; as long as it was free. Kidding! No, I'm not. I am totally skint.

"Hello, Mrs Clearwater" Adanne said shyly in greeting. My eyes damn near rolled out of my skull at her complete personality reversal. Where did this docile thing come from?

"Hello, dear" my mother said, her eyes roving Adanne's form. "You're Adanne, yes?"

Adanne nodded, risking a glance up at Mom. Mom merely inclined her head, so Adanne turned to me. I nodded in reassurance. That made her sit up straighter as she drew confidence from me.

"You love my Sethy?" she asked bluntly. That made both Adanne and I gape.

"Yes, I do" Adanne said with a grin when she finally broke out of her shock.

"Good" my Mom agreed before becoming as nice as pie and continuing the visit so normally I was a little taken aback. As we were leaving my mother pulled Dani into a hug.

"You're good for my Sethy" she whispered whilst I pretended not to hear. The silence of our walk back to the Cullen's was only broken once.

"That wasn't too bad" Adanne stated, grinning up at me. "Don't you agree, Sethy?" she asked, slyly using my mother's nickname for me. At my faux stern look she took of running into the forest, just asking to be chased and tickled. Before I took off after her, I grinned to myself wondering how I ever got so lucky.


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Time

**Scared of Blood? by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Seth/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: Thanks for reading, favouriting, subscribing, or even reviewing! It's great to hear. My last story 'Hotheaded' is still getting read and favourited too, always encouraging. **

**A lil' bit of Charlie for you today. Let me know what you think of this POV.**

**What do we think of the new summary?**

**Chapter 7**

**Charlie POV**

"Hey! Sam! Emily! How are you?" I asked with a grin to my newly arrived guests.

"We've been great" Sam said with a small smile. "Planning the wedding and everything" I had to laugh at that. Sam probably didn't go near any wedding planning whatsoever. I was willing to bet it was all Emily. They moved into the house as Seth and an unknown woman came up.

"Seth! Wow, you sure have grown! Who is this lovely lady?" I asked quickly, my sociable mood taking even me by surprise. The woman by his side was beautiful in an exotic, african way. Her face seemed balanced with her large amber eyes. She smiled at me, happily tucked into Seth's side. I could see Sue behind them, watching with a fond smile.

"This is Adanne, my girlfriend" Seth introduced with pride, his eyes lighting up with the mention of Adanne. They moved to the lounge room as I carried on greeting my few guests. A host's work is never done.

Christmas. A time for your family and significant others. Me? I had a bunch of people I assumed to be supernatural beings. Why do I think this? Well, I watched Jacob Black turn into a giant animal, I have a granddaughter who looks like she's three or so but is only months old and is super smart. What about that strikes you as 'normal'?

The only normal ones were Sue, Adanne (lovely girl) and myself. I was feeling outnumbered. When it was decided that Seth was coming along too I was thrilled he was always a good kid. Now, he's rather big, kinda intimidating... His girl Adanne is a gem though. Polite, kind and she got on with everyone else like a house on fire. She fit real well.

Bella, Adanne, Sue and Emily all cooked up a storm for our christmas dinner; they pulled out all the stops. My table had never been laden with so much food before. Of course, with big guys like Sam, Jake and Seth around it wouldn't last too long. Not that I minded, there is only so many times you can have turkey in one week.

Roast turkey, stuffing, potatoes - you name it, it was there. The girls and I got the first pickings then as soon as our arms were safely by our sides again, the boys launched themselves at the food (metaphorically speaking, that is).

Then came the time to exchange gifts. I got a brand new fishing system; great fun. Best gift I'd had in a while. Nessie, of course, was spoiled rotten by all those present. She got it all. Her most noticeable gift was the woven promise bracelet Jacob gave her. Essentially it meant that one day she would be Renesmee Carlie Black. Didn't sound too bad, if I don't say so myself.

Adanne also recieved a similar gift from Seth Clearwater. Her eyes were watering and everything.

"Adanne, I know we've not been together very long but this is something that, if I have my way, will happen" Seth whispered to young Dani with such love and raw emotion that it made me, the stony, cold-hearted police chief of Forks, tear up. I thought my tear ducts had shrivelled up long ago...

"So Charlie, how's work at the station?" Sam asked a while later bringing me into the conversation.

"It's good, been busy for once" I replied, trying especially hard not to reveal classified or confidential information. "Nothing like the Seattle case in July" I admitted with a laugh, only nobody else laughed. Adanne looked as confused as I felt, but everybody else just shared one of those looks. The ones loaded with silent conversation. It made me uncomfortable to be around.

"Adanne, would you like to see some baby pictures of Bella?" I offered whilst everyone else daydreamed. It was really creeping me out about now. Adanne leapt at the offer; following me upstairs. I pulled the album out - the first picture was of a baby Bella in the hospital, complete with tag and everything. Man, my baby girl had gone and grown up.

The next picture was of Bella again, only this time Jacob was in the picture. Mud pies; classic. Both of them were covered in mud but in spite of that they were grinning like idiots.

"She was so cute, Charlie" Adanne whispered to me. "You must be very proud of the person she's grown into"

"Yeah" I admitted, turning the page to find a picture of Bella, Jacob, Seth and Leah all together. Leah was standing in the background with a odd half smile on her face. Bella and Jake were kind of slumped into the dirt, then there was Seth, he was laying spread eagle in the mud with a look of total shock on his face. If I recall correctly he had gone running across the yard before slipping and landing like that. I'd snapped that photo at just the right time. Brilliant.

"Just wait until you and Seth have kids, you'll see" I whispered, more to myself than Adanne. After a moment of silence she spoke.

"Charlie? You ever think about getting married again? Or, even dating?" she asked me seriously. I sighed, pushing the album away from me.

"Not really, I mean what would Bella think? Or Sue-" I said thoughtfully only to be cut off by Adanne.

"Bella is a grown up, Charlie" she reminded me. "All she wants is for you to be happy" she paused, locking eyes with me. "Sue? She wants you happy, too and you never know, something may happen between the two of you" she offered with a smirk. For one so sweet and cute, she sure was devious.

"Adanne!" came the terrified yell of one Seth Clearwater. Guess, he finally noticed we were missing. Figures.

"Up here, Seth!" Adanne called. Moments later his huge feet could be heard pounding up my stairs. One of these day those were gonna break and whoever was standing on them would fall through, I mused to myself.

"Adanne!" he yelled, bursting into the room. His eyes immediatly sought her out. Within seconds she was in his arms and I could tell he had no intention at all of letting her go. He picked her up bridal style and she looked over his shoulder to me.

"Just think about what I said Charlie, you deserve happiness too" she called to me.

I followed them down the stairs only to stop when I saw them caught in a passionate kiss under the mistletoe. It sent a pang of sadness through me. Adanne pulled away with a whispered 'I love you' to Seth.

As everyone left that evening, I was left with Adanne's words echoing in my mind. That girl sure gave me somrtihng to think about.


	8. Chapter 8: Training and Zapping

**Scared of Blood? by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Seth/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Whoa! Some new reviewers! So thrilled about that. I don't write for the reviews but if you don't get some feedback then you can't help but assume that nobody really likes it. Thanks everyone! By the way, overall I was thinking ten chapters for this story, so it should end on Friday. Yay!**

**Sorry it's later today, been a bit busy.**

**Chapter 8**

**Adanne POV**

Bella was training outside once again. I felt awful for the tremendous pressure being put upon her. Only just over three months old and she was responsable for the well-being of around forty beings, including her daughter, mate and family. I felt the pressure too. My power was apparently formidable in battle. I didn't see it that way.

My gift was just something I could do; a talent one might say. Some people could paint, I could render a being unconscious, paralysed or an amnesiac in milli-seconds.  
That was a lot of responsability for a six year old.

Granted I was a very, very mature six year old, but still. In terms of life experience, I had very little. Everyone but me seemed to think that I was wise beyond my years. Seth and I were kindred spirits in that sense. People claimed us to be more mature than we should be but we didn't see that in ourselves; in each other, yes, but not in ourselves.

Bella was trying to shield Edward and to say she was failing miserably was an understatement of truly epic proportions.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Bella cried as she once again tried to shield him from Kate's zapping. So far we had had a handful of successes among the bajillion fails. Not too promising, really.

"Edward!" I called, drawing attention to myself. "Take a break being guinea pig, let me try to help" I offered. Seth's growl was immediate and loud. "No, Seth!" I ordered, barely even sparing him a glance. He continued to whine uneasily as I made my way into the set 'training area'.

"No, Adanne! You'll get hurt!" Bella argued as Edward made his way out of the ring offering me a small smile of thanks.

"Bella, she could help! You need motivation!" Kate argued defiantly.

"What does your shield feel like?" I asked curiously. She looked contemplative and thoughtful for a moment before answering truthfully.

"Like an invisible rubber band that randomnly changes tangibility" she offered.

"Hmm... My gift feels more like reaching out with your mind to locate the minds and systems of others" I responded. "Your body will cling to your gift as a defense; regardless of how much force you put into it, I have to be connected to it but I can search over bigger distances now, that is where I struggle" i said with a small nonchalant shrug. "I can easily do a three hundred metre radius from where I am but moving further is much more difficult. It's a case of getting a solid hold of your gift and working it out like a muscle - muscles that aren't used will atrophy, your gift has never properly been stretched or used so is like an atrophied muscle" I explained. She nodded in understanding as I assumed the position of doom.

"Okay, ready" Bella indicated. I nodded before steeling myself for the zap. At Kate's touch nothing happened.

"You did it!" I cried with a grin.

"Nothing?" Kate asked checking.

"Nope, nothing at al-" I was cut off by a painful shock down my arm. I reacted defensively on instinct; finding the source of my pain and knocking it unconscious as I caught my breath. That was when I realised what I had done and rolled over to check on Kate again.

"You okay?" Bella demanded as people rushed over.

Garrett checked on Kate worriedly. Poking and prodding did nothing to her so Garrett turned to me.

"What happened? Is she alright?" he asked, gazing down at Kate.

"She will be fine" I assured him, reaching out mentally for Kate's nervous system before tweaking it slightly and waking her up. She leapt up hissing and growling. She was one pissed off kitty. I couldn't help but chuckle drawing her feral glare to myself.

She launched herself at me as I reacted defensively. We tumbled for a moment, exchanging blows before she was ripped off by a very pissed Seth. His wolf form was trully amazing to behold. It was also kind of scary but I wasn't about to tell him that. Kate, unfortunately caught Seth's front paw - breaking it with an audible crack. He whined before snapping at her. That was a clear order to back off. Kate heeded with the assistance of Garrett's chokehold. Carlisle patched up Seth whilst I numbed his pain for him. It was the least I could do considering this was kind of my fault.

When Kate was finally under control again and not runnnin off of baser instincts she was okay and very apologetic. She immediately said sorry to both Seth and I for her reaction. I told her not to worry about it; I actually understood. Seth wasn't as forgiving seeing as I was involved in this little dilemma but his good nature got the best of him making his give his grudging acceptance of her heartfelt apology.

To Garrett she thanked him for wrangling her back under control and helping her snap out of whatever her episode was. He managed to weasel in a promise of vegetarian hunting from her. That should be fun. I know Garrett was always up for a challenge but he might just take it too far one of these days.

As Seth and I sat on the sofa together I realised that I was very lucky to be accepted into this family. Diverse and dysfunctional though they were - they were a family. Nothing more, nothing less. They protected their own; this massice show of witness for Renesmee was proof enough. The pack was also dedicated and welcoming once you got past their naturally rough exterior. Paul was also a bit brash and loud but he seemed to be and okay guy. As I looked on at Renesmee being swung about by Jake, and the adoring smiles of those looking on, I realised how precious family is and how easily it can be taken for granted. I was thankful, very thankful.

All in all, they were a family and I was honoured to be a part of it.

"I love you, Seth"

"I love you too, Dani"


	9. Chapter 9: Volturi

**Scared of Blood? by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Seth/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lines from this that you recognise belong to SM. I'm trying to keep it as close to canon as possible whilst still deviating and using my own stuff. The beginning has quite a bit from the book after that it's mine. **

**If you have Breaking Dawn the book, it's chapter 36 - Bloodlust, page 631.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter - all five of you. **

**Sorry for the wait I've been busy lately but if I get reviews I'll see if I can get the next chapter up today - what do you think?**

**MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET.**

**Chapter 9**

**Adanne POV**

The clearing was coated in a blanket of untouched white snow; pure in colour. All the vampires present seemed to blend in with it. Myself being an obvious exception.

The snow was a beautiful sight to me. Where I came from the snow was more of a hinderence when we got it. Most of the time snow was just not something I thought about.

They spread into the clearing with a uniformity and grace that was both beautiful and terrifying. The infamous Volturi. The only indication of their imminent arrival had been Edward freezing as the thoughts of those intent on our deaths reached him. They spread outwards like the opening of a fan; rigid and precise.

I could hear the Romanians - Stefan and Vladimir - whispering to each other of to the side, something about wives and Volterra. Whatever it was, I had no interest in it. I stood beside Bella and Nessie, tense and watching. My gift was on alert, wary of all the vampires in the clearing. I could feel their minds, they shone like galaxies in a universe to me. As soon as I devoted any attention to one, it spread out allowing me access to all their nerves.

Over my years with the gift it has grown stronger as I have. I was also very quick with disabling threats. Comes with the territory, I suppose.

After the Volturi came scores and scores of vampires, these were not part of the guard. They showed no regimented order or stern facade. Our wonder and horror was only broken by Edward's utterings of, "Alistair was right". Now, that through me for a loop. At our evident confusion he elaborated.

"They - Caius and Aro - come to destroy and acquire, they have many layers of strategy already in place. If Irina's accusation had somehow proven to be false, they were committed to find another reason to take offense. But they see Renesmee now, so they are perfectly sanguine about their course. We could still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges, but first they have to stop, to hear the truth about Renesmee... Which they have no intention of doing" Edward finished grimly.

Jacob gave a huff and like clockwork, the wolves joined us. They came out in rows, broanching out to the sides of our group in sync. The sight was both stunning and frightening. Seth (of course) broke rank and ran over to my side; instantly drawing crosshairs to myself. Seth growled lowly as though reading my thoughts.

Bella snarled lowly, she was echoed by Zafrina, Senna and myself. I was infuriated at the Volturi's arrogance and disregard for life; any life at all. In the center of the Volturi mass stood the three leaders that had been identified to me through the painting in Carlisle's office.

Caius - the PMSing blonde vampire; looked as though he had a stick up his ass.

Aro - the hyper looking vampire who seemed to have overdosed on sugar in his previous life.

Marcus - the bored, pouty looking vampire, he just looked repressed.

The Volturi witnesses looked furious as they leaned towards us, their beady gazes fixed upon Bella and Ness.

I sensed Edward's emotional turmoil rise within him as his breath sped before he was questioned brusquely by Carlisle.

"They're not sure how to proceed. They're weighing options, choosing key targets - me, of course, you, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus is reading out ties to each other, looking for weak points. The Romanians' presence irritates them. They're worried about the faces they don't recognise - Zafrina and Senna in particular - and the wolves, naturally. They've never been outnumbered before. That's what stopped them." he finished.

"Outnumbered?" Tanya whispered incredulously, I, for once, agreed with barbie.

Then Edward's body tensed and I felt his nerves jump in speed. Possibly with shock or fear.

"They've just properly noticed Adanne" he whispered to us all, his eyes darting to meet mine. Seth tensed as he rubbed his face into the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply. I reached out mentally, calming his nerves and lessening his worry and anxiety as best I could. "They don't know what to make of her; she's an unknown entity" I allowed myself a feral grin as I perused the Volturi line up - my mind automatically searching for the weak links, the chinks in the armour so to speak. I found many and planned to exploit them. For a coven rumoured invincible, they sure lacked defense structure and stance.

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded after a moment of hesitation. Carlisle took a deep breath before stepping out of formation into the no man's land between us.

"Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries" Everyone was still as the neutral words were absorbed by the opposing side and Aro formulated a , then steeped forward; the distinctly chipper nature of his walk alone pissed me off. I wanted to get violent. A small woman stepped with him like her hand was glued to his old man cloak.

"Fair words, Carlisle, though they do seem out of place considering the army you've amassed to kill me, and to kill my dear ones" Aro intoned, feigning sadness. Violence was looking pretty good right about now.

"You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent" Carlisle argued back, his face composed. This was a whole different side to the Carlisle I first met. I was not at all sure what to make of it.

"But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?" Sadness overcame his features but I don't believe it; vampires were good actors - my conception was proof of this.

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for!" he called, his temper seemed to be getting the better of him. He seemed to gain control before continuing on, "No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain" Carlisle said offering his hand. If I were Aro, I would have spat on his hand. Caius stalked up to the front gaining the floor.

"So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle" he hissed out his face contorted in malice. That was when I snapped; stalking forwards out of the fray.

"Listen, you pompous moron!" I hissed out at him, my posture tense. "There has been no rule breaking! Get that through your thick skull!"

Seth ran up pushing me back with his shoulder as the ancient vampires reacted with outrage. I smirked to myself. Score one for Adanne.

"If she is not one of the forbidden then why have you amassed an army to protect her?" Caius demanded.

"She is family!" I yelled back, shrugging off Seth's frantic tugging of my shirt.

"She is an immortal child!" the now pissed blond vampire yelled back.

"No, she isn't! She's half-human! Just. Like. Me"

There was a ring of gasps from around the clearing. This was either because of my open defiance of Caius or my proclamation of my half breed status. I wasn't sure which.

"Impossible" he spat out. His eyes were narrowed in anger as he almost visibly quaked with irritation. "Where is the informer?" he demanded; searching for the one they called bagan making demands of her and insulting her but Aro intervened with his cool yet happy facade in place.

"And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious" Aro said, his eyes roving over Renesmee's form.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain, she is half-human as Adanne said" Carlisle said with relief coating his voice. I would be relieved too. Except he mention me to the old pasty geezers. Carlisle offered his hand yet again. I was just itching to numb the nerves in his arms and make him paralysed but oh well.

"I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?" Aro said head bowed as though he were embarassed. Pompous git...

"There was no breach" I called in tandem with Carlisle. My more wild, rebellious nature was getting the better of me.

"No one told you to speak, my dear" Aro said with false sweetness before his face hardened as he turned to Carlisle once again. "Be that as it may, I will have every faucet of truth and the best way to do that is to have it directly from your talented son" he said with a condescending smile; one that I wanted to rip off. "As the child in question clings to his newborn mate and the other alleged breach is standing beside her, I'm assuming Edward is involved"

Sneaky little ass... Clever, but rude and sneaky.

Bella let out an insane laugh as Edward passed the halfway point between our respective camps. I wasn't the only one staring at her like she'd lost her marbles. I was on alert and so felt the burst of activity inside Bella; what the crazy bitch did I did not know. I felt toward Aro with my mind, encountering no resistance as I mentally locked on his nervous system - I was ready at the slightest sign of trouble to immobilise the conniving mind that was Aro Volturi.

"You see?" Edward asked at the end of the information sharing.

"Yes, I see, indeed" Aro replied and I felt myself hoping for a good outcome though the chances were low. There was a dubious exchange between Caius and Aro that left me wary. I was ready to take out several vamps in one go - Aro, Caius, Jane, Alec, Renata and Demetri had all better tread very carefully, I held their lives in my mind. The power I wielded was a source of amusement to me; so much power and yet I was half human. I was snapped out of my internal rant by Aro's words.

"Will you introduce me to your daughters?" I growled loudly at that. I had no objections to Bella, Edward and Nessie but I had a mother - one I refused to replace.

"Bella, bring Renesmee and Adanne... and a few friends" Edward called. Bella shifted, wrapping one arm around me whilst still holding Ness.

"Jacob? Emmett? Seth?" she called; I totally understood her reasoning for her choices. We all nooded and began to walk into the centre of the conflict. After exchanging pleasantries, we got down to business.

"May I meet your daughters, lovely Bella?" Aro asked, though I knew he wasn't asking.

"Renesmee is my daughter, Adanne is a friend" Bella interjected meekly before nodding to Aro's question.

"Miss Adanne, it's lovely to meet you" His eyes however told a different story.

"Likewise" I replied. He took my offered hand and I felt Seth tense at my side. His face furrowed as he tried to read my mind but then he dropped my hand in digust as he turned to Nessie. Wow, don't I feel loved?

He allowed Ness her moment of communication with her gift. The brother's coferrred as they called it. In my opinion it looked like a gay pride meeting - I may or may not have said that out loud. Despite the pacating of Aro, Caius flipped out, demanding Irina's presence and he killed her. He murdered her in a hope to incite the rage of two angry succubus sisters. He failed. I for one had no desire to die today. It was a simple matter or negating Kate's power. Easy.

Aro turned to our witnesses in the hopes of distracting his own from Caius' hasty actions.

"And do you believe they should be allowed to live?" Aro asked Amun. Hisses erupted from our side; growls echoed, Seth and Jacob's being the loudest.

"I did not come to make judgements" Amun uttered impassively. Aro continued on with his witnesses. The brother's began their consel regarding our fates. They treated this so simply instead of thew weighing of lives it truly was. There were whispered I love you's all around as we prepared for the inevitable.

"I love you, Seth" I whispered into his fur. I know he heard because he rumbled out a purr-like growl. I knew what he meant. I loved him too. Bella gave Jake his task of protecting Renesmee. She tried to convince me to go but I knew that our fate in this battle rested heavily on my shoulders; I would not abandon those I had come to call family and friends so easily.

Bella drew our attention back to the threat in front of us once again. The vampires around began dividing up targets with ease focussing on the ones who had wronged or offended them in some way. That wouldn't be necessary - I was ready to terminate the key ones as soon as I was given the word.

The Volturi ancients offered their different opinion's though Marcus' was widely ignored. I rather liked the brooding, pouty vampire - he reminded me of Edward.

"Yes!" Edward hissed his face smiling menacingly. From his expression things had just turned in our favour. "Aro, could I clarify one point?"

"Certainly" Aro agreed politely; that was all it was though, politeness.

"You refuse to accept Adanne as evidence of Renesmee's growth and future?" he asked smugly.

"Yes, I have no way of gleaning knowledge from her that I can validate as the truth, my friend" Aro said solemnly. And my actual physical presence wasn't proof enough for him? Old fart.

"Why don't you join us Alice?" Edward called. Ahh... the infamous Alice Cullen! I could feel them running in; five seperate lights nearing quickly.

Whispers and shouts of "Alice!" echoed round the clearing, even Aro himself whispered her name in happiness.

They came speeding into the clearing - all five of them. First came a pixie-like girl I identified as Alice, she was followed by a honey-haired male; his eyes fierce and alert - Jasper. Next came an Amazonian - Kachiri; she looked much like her sisters. Next came a petite female with olive toned skin and nervous burgundy eyes. Lastly was a male - his run wasn't as fluid nor was he as fast. His skin was a rich brown, similar in colour to my own. His eyes marked him for what I had suspected he was: a hybrid. The sound of his heartbeat, racing from his run confirmed it.

"Alice, would you care to introduce your witnesses?" Edward asked. As soon as the hybrid male neared I knew who he was - Jennifer had mentioned him. My brother, Nahuel.

"This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel" Alice spoke out.

"Speak Huilen" Aro commanded.

Her story flowed like a nursery rhyme - it was obviously well-rehearsed. She looked nervous but did manage to tell her tale. It was incredible to hear; I knew of the story - Jennifer had told me. Her story was vivid with mentions of Pire, Joham and all our sisters.

"You were able to create an immortal?" Aro asked intensely. Nahuel seemed to notice.

"Yes but none of the rest can" Nahuel said indifferently. Maybe having an attitude ran in the family?

"The rest?" Aro asked with raised eyebrows.

"My sisters" he said with a shrug. Again with the attitude.

Aro gawped before composing himself once again. "Perhaps you should tell us the rest of your story for there seems to be more" Ass...

Nahule continued, repeating what I already knew. I only paid attention when I was mentioned. "I have a new sister, she's not yet reached maturity"

"Your father's name?" Caius demanded.

"Joham" Nahuel said. "He considers himself a scientist . He thinks he's creating a new super-race" He sounded disgusted but I couldn't help but shudder and fight the urge to bring up my breakfast.

"Who is your father?" Marcus asked me gently. He was probably my favourite ancient.

"Joham" I replied clearly, drawing Nahuel's eye. He observed me for a moment before a smile crept onto his face. Seth nosed my shoulder in comfort. I focussed in on the systems of everyone here but after a while Aro drew my attention.

"Dear ones, we do not fight today" Aro called. Then the Volturi were gone with some not-so-pleasant pleasantries exchanged between Carlisle and Aro. None of us dared to beleive it true until Alice spoke.

"Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everyone can relax now" she said with a happy laugh. I grinned wrapping my arms around Seth's neck.

"Love you, Seth" I whispered in his ear. He, of course retaliated with a lick straight in the face. Lovely.


	10. Chapter 10: Oops

**Scared of Blood? by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Seth/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 10**

**Adanne POV**

We headed back to the house that I once hated. Seth by my side - in human form. My brother wallking beside me. It was one of those moments of peace that you hear about but rarely experience. Maybe it was the aftermath of the battle wearing on my emotions. But I just felt like I was floating on cloud nine. That was how at peace and happy I felt. I couldn't stop smiling.

Everyone quickly shipped off now that the big crisis was averted. Only Huilen and Nahuel stuck around; well them and the wolves. Seth hadn't strayed from my side all day. Who was I to complain? Getting to know my brother was fun. Slowly but surely we would get closer, this I knew. I loved him, even if I didn't really know him all too well yet. I would. Surprisingly he and Seth got along like a house on fire. Within minutes they were joking and laughing. I couldn't help but notice the glances he would sneak at Bella and Renesmee. I knew he was beginning to forgivce himself for his mother's death. The very same thing had happened to me when I first arrived. I begun to see that it wasn't my fault necessarily. Yes, I had a part in it. But when it comes down to it - it was my mother's choice and Joham's initial part in it that lead to her passing. I will always miss what could have been but that notion no longer possessed my every thought as it once had. I was moving on.

Sue was a big help in that. I now had a mother in her. She had told me so. I was special to Seth because he loved me and I was his imprint but Sue cared for me too. I had found a sister in Leah even if she refused to admit it I knew she like me.

We both had the same sarcasticv brand of humour and both of us had our demons too. The only difference was that we came out on top. Seth was ecstatic over our new sisterly bond. He wore his heart on his sleeve so Leah and I knew exactly how much our getting along had meant to him.

One development I had not seen coming was the subtle yet definately there, relationship between Charlie, Bella's father and Sue, Seth and Leah's mother. How bizarre. The vampire's father and the werewolves's mother. That sounded like something from a supernatural soap opera or a bad romance novel burt in a weird way Sue and Charlie clicked. I was just glads that he had taken my advice. It took a lot of guts but he did it. Then again, I don't know if I should be surprised, his daughter was married to a vampire, mother to a hybrid vampire and best friend to a werewolf. Strange but hey, that's Bella. Never a dull moment.

The last few weeks in contrast to all my life before seem terribly exciting and danger filled. But then again befoe that my idea of a good day was no bad weather with no contact with any vampires and enough food to keep me satisfied. Rather dull in comparison to the past month or so.

Seth and I had come so far together. We were now in love and happy. Who knew what the future would hold but like Siobhan said before she left - we would face it together. After all, our chance of survival is greater in numbers.

**Five years later...**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Billy Black called. "You may now kiss the bride!"

With that Seth and I were locked in a kiss that really was bordering on inappropriate for company. We were seperated by my brother's not so subtle poke in the back of my head. That earned a lot of laughs. We had really grown close. He visited whenever he could and on special occasions- I suppose my wedding day would count as one.

Seth lead me back down the aisle with a huge grin on his face; mine almost ceratinly matched his. I was so thrilled. We had been waiting for this day for so long. It meant a lot to us and to our friends and family. Everyone we loved was present. Garrett and Kate were there too. So were the Cullens. Nessie now looked around fifteen. She was a prodigy from music to ashion. I wasn't oo bad no either. I now had a high school diploma - not bad for a ten year old, eh? Seth was proud of me too. Charlie now knew exactly what I was. That conversation had been fun. Note the sarcasm. I was pulled back into reality by cold arms hugging me. I turned to find Garrett smiling down at me. For a really old guy he wasn't that bad. He was just another part of the family.

**Two years later...**

"Happy birthday!" We called, coming out of our hiding places. It was Renesmee's seventh birthday; today she reached maturity. Incredible, right? Jake and Ness were now not-so-secretly dating. I don't know why they thought it was a secret. Oh well...

"Oh my god, Dani!" Nessie squealed wrapping me in a hug. I grinned back at her, rubbing the huge beach ball shape bump I was sporting. It made dress shopping rather hard. Of coure, Alice had managed. I was wearing a a strappy dress that clung at the bust but floated over the rest of me. Surprisingly comfortable and pretty.

"I know, right?" I said grinning. Nessie's hands followed mine feeling my bubba's kicks and punches. It was near the end so he had very little room. This meant bathroom breaks were now an every five minute occurence. That was not so fun...

Seth was great with it all and Sue kept looking at me and crying. "Happy tears, dear" is what I'd be told everytime I asked. Charlie, Seth and Leah were just as baffled as me.

"Adanne?" Jasper called, coming over.

"What?" I asked innocently. I knew what he was going on about. He could feel it. I'm surprised Seth didn't feel it too but then again lately I was so uncomfortable and in pain he probably couldn't tell the difference.

Jasper just fixed me with a look that said cut the crap. I wanted to slap that look off of his face. He felt my anger rise and raised an eyebrow questioningly as though he were daring me to just try it., Is it bad that I was actually tempted to try? God of War my ass! He's nothing more than a tame kitten. He growled lowly as though he knew what I was thinking. Ass...

"Adanne" Edward said sternly materialising on my right. And of course, where Edward was, Bella was sure to follow.

"What? Why are all you vamps picking on me?" I whined, resisting the urge to stomp my foot like Nessie did as a child.

"You know why" Jasper said seriously.

"Adanne?" Seth asked me confusedly. Then he probed our bond mentally. He withdrew quickly with a gasp. Edward and Jasper gasped too. Jasper feeling it off of Seth and Edward reading their minds. Serves them all for being nosy. "How are you still standing?" All three wusses asked in sync. I resisted the urge to grow and knock them all unconcious. Our little pow wow was drawing attention so we moved to the side of the room.

"Firstly, I'm not a wimp. Secondly, I've been numbing my pain for hours" I said before clamping my hand down over my mouth. It was too late.

"Hours?" Seth demanded incredulously.

"I'm just exaggerating" I said before backtracking at their looks. "Okay, I'm not"

"Nice of you to admit it. Now let's go see Carlisle" Seth said dragging me over to said doctor. Great.

One hour later and Seth and I were the proud parents of Harry Nahuel Clearwater.

Our lives were good and I hoped they would stay that way.

**And... finished! So much fun to write. I'm kind of sad to see it end but now I am moving on to a sequel for my first multi chapter story 'Hotheaded' feel free to check it out and drop me a review. Advertising over and done with I would like to thank my reviewers who are so awesome. If you've reviewed - Thank you. I accept anonymous reviews so if your not a member of you can review too. Even if I can't reply to those. Over 1000 hits! Happy with that :) **

**Not my best of course but still great. I don't think there will be a sequel to this but you never know. The best way to keep on top of my many projects and sequels is to put me on Author Alert. You don't have too, just saying. **

**Thanks to those who still stuck around after my couple day break - my life just got hectic then but things are much more chilled now. So I should be back to my everyday updates for my other stories. **

**For those who have wondered over my Outcast She Wolves story, that will be picked up. It was meant to be a one-shot but I got an anonymous review suggesting it could be more and next thing I knew I have a mega long story planned. Typical. **

**Please vote on my poll - I have had two different voters and at the moment everything is equal si if you want a say in anything to do with my stories - vote!**

**Love you all, Maddyson Ruby. xxx**


End file.
